suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
United Assassins Association
The United Assassins Association (米国暗殺者協会, Beikoku Ansatsusha Kyōkai) is an organization of prominent assassins in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. Originally the UAA tracked the top 10 assassins, however the second installment of the series brings this leaderboard to a total of 50 characters. Rules and workings The rules of the UAA are not definitely defined, nor are fully shown. It is known that killing higher ranked members allow one to climb higher in the association to achieve (presumably) better assassination contracts and better pay, and the UAA allow questionable "training sessions" before the premiere battle, by the name of "Extreme Murder Battle Stages", that include the extermination of expendable hired thugs and lowlifes at the destined area. There was one exception to the killing rule, however, when Touchdown dueled Shinobu for 8th in rank. Despite the intense situation of fighting to the death, Travis merely spared Shinobu after cutting off her right arm, and was granted rights to be 8th in rank. However, Sylvia, after the events of the battle for 5th rank, stated that "if your opponent dies for whatever reason, according to the rules of conduct, it is (their) win." However, as Sylvia did not state that during the battle for 8th, and even more muddling, as Henry killed off the main contender, which would make him 5th in rank, the rules are rather vague and left to debate; but, despite the loopholes concerning the matter of the rules of the UAA, it is certain that Sylvia calls the shots, as she is the agent to deal with these things, and the fact that the UAA is nothing more than a scam. Sylvia Christel's involvement Sylvia Christel is known to set up Ranking Battles for members of the United Assassins Association, including Travis Touchdown, though her exact role is never made clear. Several times between Ranking Battles, Christel calls Touchdown proclaiming herself to be shopping or on vacation, among other things. Prior to Touchdown's departure for the second Ranking Battle against Bad Girl, a pigeon carrying a note from Christel crashes through his window. Her letter mentions that she is gone and that Touchdown should make no attempt to find her. Because of this, Touchdown assumes she has quit her job. Upon defeating Bad Girl in the Destroy Stadium basement, the body disposal crew who normally attend with Christel appear, and one man, Weller, congratulates Touchdown for his victory, as Christel appears not to have accompanied them to the scene. Frustrated, Touchdown calls the United Assassins Association hotline, wondering why it took him so long to do so in the first place. An older woman answers the phone, shortly after which she reveals herself to be Sylvia's mother. When Touchdown asks about the Association, the woman sighs in disappointment, and shocks Touchdown with the revelation that the United Assassins Association does not exist. She goes on to tell him that Sylvia is a professional con artist, and that Touchdown is not the first assassin whom she has fooled. Touchdown gives up hope on meeting with Sylvia again, though she does call his cellphone one more time while he is en route to the first ranked assassin, who Mrs. Christel goads Touchdown into facing. After Touchdown becomes the top-ranked assassin, he is ambushed by Ermen Palmer, thus fueling speculation that the UAA may exist after all. However this could also mean Sylvia has simply moved on to conning the next gullible assassin. Sure enough, three years pass before Travis Touchdown, who has long since removed himself from the rankings, takes up becoming an assassin once again to investigate the death of his best friend, Bishop Shidux. His conquest leads him to another incarnation of the UAA where he must face fifty assassins above him, instead of ten. Furthermore, in the trailer for Desperate Struggle Sylvia Christel appears to Touchdown apparently after the conclusion of a Ranking Battle, declaring, "It has been a while, Travis." Ranked assassins ''No More Heroes'' ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' Category:Organizations Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:United Assassins Association